Turbomachines, such as gas turbine engines, typically include a compression section, a combustion section, and a turbine section. Turbomachines often include an accessory gearbox that is utilized to rotatably drive various accessories. The accessory gearbox may incorporate a starter for the turbomachine.
Many accessory gearboxes mount directly to a case of the turbomachine. A tower shaft rotatably couples the accessory gearbox to the turbomachine. Mounting the accessory gearbox may be difficult due to, among other things, vibrations of the accessory gearbox.
Some land-based turbomachines use accessory gearboxes that are heavier than the accessory gearboxes used for turbomachines that propel aircraft. The heavier accessory gearboxes can further complicate mounting.